tumblrroleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Phillip Rosecrest
This roleplay character belongs to Grace King (tumblr) and he can be found here. 1949, , , , , |marital status = * Married (second marriage, as of 1999; years) * Divorcé (first marriage, 1968-1998; years) |blood status = Pure-blood |bap rank = "Acceptable" |Age = * (present day) * (at the end of the ) * (at the end of the ) |Title = * Death eater * Queen Bee (of Azkaban) * * * MWG, * HMWG, |Signature = |apprehended = , |alias = * Phil (to some) * Philli (to his father) |species = Human |gender = Male |height = 6'3" |hair = Golden Blonde (greying) |eyes = Dark green |skin = Light |family = * Petra Rosecrest (second wife) * Phaedra Rosier (née Black) (ex-wife, divorced) * Felix Rosier (son) † * Elke Rosier (née Hertz) (daughter-in-law) † * Ciarán Rosier (grandson) * Freya Rosier (daughter) * Eric Rosier (son) * Tatiana Rosier (née Sala) (daughter-in-law) * Luana Rosier (granddaughter) * Clíodhna Rosier (granddaughter) * Rasmus Rosier (brother) * Alwyn Rosier (nephew) * Florian Rosier (nephew) * Maja Rosier (née Holmström) (sister-in-law) † * Evan Rosier (brother) † * Persephone Rosier (niece) * Stefan Rosier (father) † * Eira Rosier (née Selwyn) (mother) † * Armand Rosier (paternal grandfather) † * Líadan Rosier (née Sayre) (paternal grandmother) † * Alwyn Selwyn (maternal grandfather) † * Constantia Selwyn (née Fannon) (maternal grandmother) † * Althea Nott (née Selwyn) (maternal aunt) † * Callahan Nott (maternal uncle, by marriage) † * Theodore Nott (maternal cousin) * Augustus Nott (maternal cousin) * Octavia Nott (maternal cousin) * Castor Black (father-in-law) † * Perugia Black (née Tristeréme) (mother-in-law) * Asterope Black (aunt-in-law) † * Rosier Family (paternal relatives) * Selwyn Family (maternal relatives) * Sayre Family (maternal relatives) * Fannon Family (maternal relatives) |Animagus = |jukebox = Be Prepared (Jeremy Irons) |Wand = * Chestnut, 11 inches, dragon heartstring (confiscated upon incarceration) |Patronus = |House = Slytherin |Loyalty = *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin ** *Ministry of Magic **Wizengamot (formerly) *Rosier Family *Death eaters |job = * Member of the Wizengamot (formerly, promoted) * Senior Member of the Wizengamot (formerly, dismissed) * Leader of Azkaban's Death Eater Book Club |hideg = - }} .}} , Phillip Stefan Rosecrest '(né ''Rosier) (born 1949) is a Pure-blood born to Stefan and Eira Rosier (née Selwyn), the eldest of three sons, his two younger brothers being Evan and Rasmus Rosier. Like both of his brothers, Phillip was a a loyal, prolific and useful one, at that, given his intellect and skill with words. He's the ex-husband of Phaedra Rosier, whom he was married to for 30 "gruelling" years, and with whom he had three children: Felix, Freya and Eric, two of the three would become " ", while the other would be a similarly successful Death Eater, and skilful recruiter to the cause. He remarried to Petra Rosecrest, and decided to take her name. He attended between the years to and was sorted into house. Throughout his time at Hogwarts he was unnervingly popular, making friends with ease from a variety of different "groups". This allowed him to draw other people from otherwise regular wizarding families into his warped way of thinking, initially instilled in him by his father and tweaked over the years by his own experience and strange conscience, but which he subscribed to and believed in fully. For some he appeared an advocate, revolutionary in some ways in the realms of the rights of several groups of people previously antagonised by the supremacist community (such as women, and LGBT people), but underneath remained a genuine, staunch and sinister underpinning of . During his time at Hogwarts he did well in most subjects, though his particular skill was in and , with a particular flair for spells useful in duelling, though that was not his main focus. Due to his tendency to, while not lie about his beliefs, avoid outright admitting to them or pronouncing them before he felt the person was "ready" to hear it, he was still a pretty roundly liked student among both student and staff throughout his years at school. His wit, talent and charm earned him a place in little . It was around this time he found himself 'mentoring' other people in 'the cause' such as Rodrick Hawthorn, among others. Phillip is persuasive, charismatic and cunning, and it was a combination of these three traits that played major part of how he came to be so successful; the youngest person to reach his level in the in history, despite the dark truth to his beliefs, before his dismissal in following the fall of . Using his way with words, he was able to carefully seduce many people into the cause along with him (including, notably, Elowen Hawthorn (née Penhallow)), and misusing his intellect in order to plan out many of the horrors committed by the Ministry when it was controlled by the during the , as well as direct field operations. Phillip fought in the Battle of Hogwarts alongside his fellow Death Eaters. He was eventually apprehended, due to him being led into the dungeons, lulled by Irena Liedje's siren song, and locked in there with several others until Voldemort's defeat later on. During this time both his eldest son, Felix, and his daughter-in-law, were killed in the battle. Once the battle was over he had a trial, during which his daughter Freya and son Eric testified against him, and was sentenced to imprisonment in a reformed Azkaban. Devastated though he was by his son's death, and disapproving of his children's views and life choices, he has always viewed family to be more important, and will visit with them if they'll allow it. Despite this Phillips views have unfortunately, not wavered. Phillip sought and received a (rather messy) divorce from his ex-wife on the grounds of adultery, though mainly because he'd grown to practically ''despise ''her. He remarried in to Petra Rosecrest, whom he'd been in love with for many years and had been planning to leave Phaedra for once the war was over anyway. To pass the time in prison he opened a book club, which he is constantly subjected to the ridiculous interpretations of his peers, a fitting additional punishment. Though he'd rather be free, he's aware that he's where he belongs, and has stated as much that "if the situation were reversed, he'd have treated other side far worse.". '''Phillip is a member of the , the , the and the Fannon family, as well as the Rosecrest family (via marriage). Biography Early Life , 'Phillip Stefan Rosecrest '(né Rosier) (born 1949) is a Pure-blood born to Stefan and Eira Rosier (née Selwyn), the eldest of three sons, his two younger brothers being Evan and Rasmus Rosier. He was raised in the family's historic manor house on near in , shielded lovingly from eyes by a collection of various charms of long forgotten provenance. His father raised him with a steadfast pureblood supremacist ideology, telling him that he and his pure-blood peers were ''better ''than those who were not by virtue of that status. Hogwarts Years Early Years Lucius' Creepiness Recruiting for the Cause Final Years First Wizarding War Arranged Marriage to Phaedra Joining the Wizengamot Actions as a Death Eater Birth of Children Intervening Years Claiming Innocence for War Crimes Climbing in the Ministry More Recruiting for the Cause Marital Breakdown and Collection of Evidence Against Phaedra "Controversial" Approach Second Wizarding War Defending his Daughter Felix's Wedding Failure of the Battle of the D.O.M Field Work Planning the Transportation and "Punishment" of Muggle-Borns Discovering Freya to be a Spy Battle of Hogwarts Death of his Eldest Son Felix Aftermath Later Life War Crimes Trial Life Sentence in Azkaban Divorce and Remarriage Founding the Book Club Death of Cadwal Release of Anders Confrontation of Océane Etymology Trivia References Category:Rosier Family Category:Selwyn Family Category:Pure-Blood Category:Harry Potter Characters Category:Harry Potter Original Characters Category:Wizards Category:Death Eaters Category:Slytherin Category:Slytherin Characters Category:Slytherins Category:Wizengamot Category:Ministry of Magic Category:Hogwarts Students Category:Hogwarts Alumni Category:Azkaban Convicts Category:Convicted Death Eaters Category:Criminals Category:Murderers Category:Unforgivable Curse Users Category:Victims of Siren Song Category:Dark Wizards Category:Azkaban's Death Eather Book Club Category:Lasse Weasley fan Category:Grace01121922 Category:HP ShotgunsAndSass Category:Ballycastle Bats Fan Category:Battle of Hogwarts Participants Category:Anton Eriksson fan Category:Fannon Family Category:Rosecrest Family Category:Prefect Category:Slytherin Prefect Category:Head Boy Category:Slytherin Head Boy Category:Slug Club Category:Activist Category:Wizengamot Members Category:Politicians Category:UK Politicians